The Stone Age
by walkeabb000
Summary: Lucy and Natsu set out on a new adventure to protect an ancient artifact from a dark guild. When they get there, however, things are not what they seem. Rating for possible lemons and darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello all! I have decided to try my hand at a fic for my absolute favorite anime/manga. Let me know what y'all think!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Leaves rustled in the gentle breeze as the Great Fire Dragon lounged lazily in a meadow. He was amusing himself by watching a small, pink-haired child tumble and roll with a couple of wolf cubs. Their mother watched the giggling and yipping children play, wary of the boy but more wary of the red dragon lying nearby. Igneel chuckled as the boy blew smoke rings for the pups to jump up and catch. The boy grinned, showing his canines. Igneel gazed up at the clouds dotting the sky.

 _Tomorrow is the day, huh?_ he thought. He had been dreading the day ever since he had become attached to the little fireball. He heavily shook his head. It wasn't going to be easy. They had all agreed this was for the best, to prepare for what was ahead. Still, the boy was only a child.

"Dad! Dad! Watch me!" a small voice caught the dragon's attention. The boy was standing on his hands, his arms wobbling. The dragon smiled and blew out, causing the boy to fall over.

"You must train to become stronger, my boy! Then maybe you could blow me over." The boy pouted on the grassy floor, his ego slightly bruised.

"But, Dad! No one is stronger than you!"

Igneel laughed a hearty laugh, "You may be right about that, my boy. However, I have faith you will grow to surpass even me." A small flash of a tattered book came to his mind. The dragon's smile faltered. Destiny was a cruel thing.

"Dad, let's go fishing tomorrow!" the boy grinned, climbing up his father's scaled arm. Igneel could only nod as the boy situated himself in the crook of his arm. He yawned and sighed happily, blissfully unaware of his heartbreak come morning. The dragon held back the surge of emotion bubbling in his armored chest. How could he do this? How could he leave the boy? His son!

"Farewell, Natsu. Burn your name into the tongues of all you meet."

Present

Natsu groaned as he pulled splinters from his back. He had woken up on his wooden floor after falling out of his hammock.

 _Was that a memory or a dream?_ he pondered as he picked himself off the floor. He glanced around the small cottage, noticing the blue cat snoring happily, mumbling something about fish. He chuckled and put on his vest. _I wonder if Lucy is awake yet,_ Natsu thought as he picked up the Exceed gently.

The window wasn't locked making Natsu smile. Lucy may get mad at him whenever he broke in; however, she had given up on trying to keep him out. He quietly snuck in, setting the still dozing cat next to the sleeping blonde. The cat started to purr contently, snuggling closer to the girl. Natsu decided he didn't want to be kicked out that morning so he started snooping around instead. He browsed her small library, reading the strange titles. He knew Lucy hadn't had time to write more of her story last night. Natsu had read it multiple times, excited about each new chapter. He didn't understand why she didn't share it. She was a talented writer. Shaking his head, he meandered into the kitchen. _Maybe I should make Lucy breakfast._ With a grin, the Fire Dragon Slayer started raiding the fridge.

Lucy awoke to the faint smell of smoke. Her eyes shot open and she leapt out of the bed, startling the blue Exceed next to her. She ran into the kitchen to find Natsu happily humming over a large grease fire.

"Natsu! What have I said about setting my apartment on fire?!" she shrieked. The boy sucked in the fire and patted his stomach.

"Aw, Luce. I was just making breakfast. Yours is on the table," he pointed to the stack of pancakes. Lucy raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"You made this?"

"Yup!" he grinned, showing his canines. Lucy sat down in a chair and poked the plate.

"Is it edible?"

"Of course it is! I've been taking lessons from Mira so I could repay you for all the times Happy and me ate all your food." Lucy sat, stunned. She couldn't believe he had actually gone and done that. It wasn't like him.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, checking his forehead for a temperature. His head was hot, but then, he always had a higher body heat. Natsu gently took her hand and squeezed, making her blush.

"They liiiiiiiiiiike each other," Happy snickered, making Lucy jump away from Natsu.

"Shut it, cat!"

"Waaaaah, Natsu! Lusheee is so mean!" the Exceed cried, flying into Natsu's arms. Lucy simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Luce. Let's go on a mission today!" Natsu said, handing Happy a fresh fish. She nodded and dug into her meal.

The job description was to guard a precious artifact form a rising dark guild. It seemed easy enough, though, when did any job go according to plan? Lucy was hoping that things didn't go totally out of hand this time. A small groan captured her attention from the train window. Natsu was an odd shade of green as he attempted to hold down his lunch. Lucy shook her head in pity. The poor boy could handle anything thrown at him, except transportation. He, of course, wanted to walk, but the town was at least nine hours away and that was by train. Lucy was curious how they had managed to contact Fairytail with them being far away. Maybe the guilds that were closer were unable to handle the dark guild. _Surely things weren't that bad,_ she thought, looking back out the window. A small shiver ran down her spine. She hoped it wasn't a bad sign.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I already had chapter two written and I just couldn't wait to upload it. So, Ta Da!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

After waiting for Natsu to recover, the team made their way to the mayor's house. It was situated at the top of a hill overlooking the quiet town below. Lucy firmly knocked on the door, hearing it echo throughout the grand house.

"I can detect someone inside, but I have an uneasy feeling," Natsu said, quietly listening to the silence. "No one is coming."

"Someone has to; this is the address of the one who gave us the job."

"That would be me, miss," a timid voice quipped. Lucy brought her attention to the tall man standing behind her. He was about her age with tousled brown hair and bright blue eyes. He cracked a small smile and she melted.

"My name is Edwin Clark. My father was the mayor here before the artifact came into his possession. I was the one who sent the job request. I was worried about my father."

"Has the dark guild attempted an attack here?" Natsu asked, sniffing the air.

"Oh, actually, there isn't a dark guild. I apologize for not being upfront about the job request. I am concerned about the artifact. My father changed when he found it, almost like he became obsessed. He has locked himself in the house saying he doesn't trust anyone. I hoped a powerful mage guild would be able to calm him." Edwin looked towards the house, worry biting his lip. Lucy's heart went out to him and she involuntarily clasped his hand.

"We will help you. My name is Lucy and my partners are Natsu and Happy. We are from Fairytail," she smiled warmly. Natsu and Happy nodded, agreeing to her declaration.

"Thank you. My father is in the house. Come, follow me." Edwin unlocked the door, leading the mages inside. The house was grand indeed. High ceilings had multiple chandeliers hanging and marbled floors clearly portrayed their reflections. A dozen different paintings hung on the walls, each one depicting an old ancestor.

"He is in the study," Edwin spoke, guiding them through a maze of doors. They stopped outside a dark, oak door with a gilded handle.

"Here we are, ready?" he asked. Lucy nodded as he slowly opened the door.

"Father? We have some guests to visit," Edwin said, ushering the mages into the room. Sitting, hunched, at the desk was a large man. His hair was a speckled grey and his blue eyes were bloodshot. His hands were grasped around a large, purple stone. It was slightly glowing, giving Lucy an uncomfortable feeling.

"Guests? I don't want guests," the man stated, narrowing his eyes at the group.

"Father, these guests are mages from Fairytail. They have come to protect the stone." Edwin slowly walked towards his father, gently calming the man.

"Mages? They want to protect her?" he asked, almost to himself. Edwin nodded, still edging closer. The mayor seemed to argue with himself over what he should do. It was clear that he was confused.

 _He called the stone "her",_ Lucy thought, eyeing the stone that was glowing brighter. Edwin was almost to the desk, his hands reaching out for the stone. He seemed fixated on it. His eyes were wide and he had a strange look on his face. The mayor seemed to notice as well and he grew fearful.

"No! Only I can protect her!" he cried, hugging the stone to his chest. The stone let out a dark aura making Lucy think it seemed almost frustrated. Edwin stood back and shook his head, looking muddled.

"Lucy, the stone is chanting," Natsu whispered. Lucy gazed up at him in alarm.

"What is it saying?" she asked. He merely shook his head, indicating he would tell her later in a more private setting. Lucy could tell it wasn't good by the way his body tensed and his protective grip on her arm.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Mayor. We won't continue to bother you." Lucy bowed, grabbing Edwin's hand and leading him out of the room. Once they were outside the house, he stopped.

"I am sorry that happened back there," he said, head hanging low. Lucy patted his arm and looked at Natsu with worry.

"No worries! Natsu and I will get to the bottom of this. Do you have a place to stay? I don't think it's wise to stay here," she smiled.

"Yes, I have been staying at a friend's. That stone gives me the chills," he replied, shivering.

After dropping Edwin off, the team made their way back to the hotel. Natsu was uncharacteristically quiet, worrying Lucy more. Once they got to their room, he immediately grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Lucy, we have to leave," he stated, fear etched in his voice. She had rarely seen him like this. Nothing really scared Natsu, besides Erza.

"Natsu, we can't just leave them. What happens if that stone does something worse? Plus, what about honoring our agreement to finish the job?" she asked, trying to reason with the Dragon Slayer.

"This is one time I will not honor that agreement!" he stated. Lucy was shocked. What had him so afraid?

"Luce, that stone, I heard what it was chanting. It was in the dragon language, which is concerning enough, but it was saying the most awful things. Lucy, if we go back into that house, the next morning, not even our friends would be able to recognize our bodies." His face was solemn at the weight of what he had revealed. Lucy shivered and tried not to imagine the gruesome picture that had appeared in her head.

"I understand what you are saying, Natsu, but what about Edwin? Are we going to leave him to the same fate?" The guy didn't deserve that, especially not from his own father.

"He is too far gone. The stone already has its hold on him. Once we retrieved the stone from his father, he was going to use it himself," Natsu said, shaking his head.

"It's not too late, we just have to get him away from the stone, and then he can recover at Fairytail and…"

"Lucy! You can't save him! The stone reflects the twisted thoughts of the ones it has claimed. What he thought about you, what he wanted to do. I…" Lucy gently grabbed his hand. "I don't know what I would do if that ever happened to you. I couldn't bear it," he whimpered as he buried his head into her shoulder. Lucy's heart went out to him. She had noticed his growing attachment to her and how if she ever left him, he would be heartbroken all over again since Igneel. She softly stroked his pink locks, soothing his anxiety.

"I'll be okay, Natsu. I can handle myself pretty well and, if not, you are always there to help pick me back up." She smiled, remembering all of their adventures together.

"There is one more thing. The mayor was actually protecting the stone from Edwin. It, She, wants him. The mayor knows that and I believe he understands the dangers if it gets into his son's hands."

"Are you sure, Natsu? Edwin doesn't come off as the twisted, violent type," Lucy asked.

"I can hear the thing, remember? She wanted Edwin and is pissed the mayor has her in his grasp instead. Apparently, the mayor has a pretty pure soul." Lucy pondered what he said. Edwin was the stone's real target. What, or rather, who, was the stone and what was her endgame?

"Natsu, I think we should stay. We have to figure out what's going on and prevent the stone from hurting anyone."

Natsu sighed, defeated. "Fine, but you have to promise me that to not go back to the house alone nor be around Edwin alone."

"I promise! I'm going to get a communication lacrima set up to ask Levy to do some research for me. Find out more about the stone. Also, I think the Master should know about this as well. We may need back-up."

"We don't need that ice-prick to help us! All you need is me!" Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Natsu, be rational. The more of us fighting this thing, the better." He merely rolled his eyes and started for the door, saying something about food before walking out.

After Lucy finished her discussion with Levy and the Master, she decided a nice, warm bath was due. They had been traveling all day and she felt pretty filthy. Her muscles seemed to sigh as she lowered herself into the steaming tub. As she sat there, her mind drifted to her conversation with the Master. He had agreed that back-up was needed thus instructing Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Gajeel. Wendy would stay behind and help Levy with her research. The team should meet up with them tomorrow. He strongly advised to keep a distance from the manor until reinforcements arrived. Master had been very concerned about what Natsu had said. Lucy had been too. Thinking about it more sent shivers up her spine. Deciding to relax with what little time she had before they got to work, she leaned back and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello all! Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! It means a lot to me. Here is what happens next. Let me know what y'all think!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima (who, btw, tore my heart out at the newest manga installment)**

Natsu came back to the hotel an hour later with some dinner for Lucy. He had needed to get out, to think. His anxiety had yet to wane. He wished that he could at least send Lucy back to the guild. She would be safer and she could help with the research. However, he knew she was stubborn when she set her mind on something. She was going to stay put whether he liked it or not.

"Natsu, are you okay? I'm worried," the blue Exceed said, flying next to him. Natsu ruffled Happy's fur.

"Don't worry, buddy. We're Fairytail mages! Nothing is too strong for us!" he smiled.

"Aye sir!"

Natsu's spirit was slightly lifted as he walked into their hotel room. Steam came out of the bathroom indicating Lucy was in the bath. She was such a weirdo.

"Lucy! We got you some food!" he called. He didn't hear an answer. Maybe she had fallen asleep in the tub. When she was extra tired, she sometimes did that. He often had to dress her and put her to bed. She would Lucy Kick him across Magnolia if she ever found that out. He shook his head, not like he hasn't seen her naked before. She always seemed to lose her clothes in battle. He was going to kick that ice stripper's ass if she learned it from him. Natsu decided to risk a kick by checking the bathroom.

"Lucy? Did you hear me? Happy and me got ya some grub," he said, peeking around the doorway. The bathroom was empty.

"Huh. Maybe she went to get herself something to eat?" Happy wondered, munching on some fish.

"She promised she wouldn't go out alone," Natsu said, his gut starting to wrench. Lucy never broke a promise. Suddenly, fear crept its way in his heart. A familiar scent wafted from the bathroom window. Natsu let out a low growl as he grabbed Happy and bolted from the room.

"Natsu, what is going on?" Happy asked, clinging to Natsu's vest.

"Edwin took Lucy. I think he got ahold of the stone or its influence is too strong. Either way, we got to hurry. The scent is fresh so they can't be far." Natsu sprinted across the cobblestones, sniffing the air every so often.

"Don't be afraid, Lucy. I will get you back!" Natsu vowed under his breath.

Lucy had a terrible headache. It pounded in her head, making her wince. She had been taking a relaxing bath when something hit her head, knocking her out. She awoke in a dark cellar with chains around her ankles and wrists. She shuddered to think what had been done to her since she was dressed in a flowy, white dress. She tried calling for help, but she soon realized it was useless. The cellar was deep underground. She tried to remain positive though. Natsu would soon notice she was missing and would track her scent to her location. Lucy just hoped it was soon. Deep down, she knew who had kidnapped her. She tried to think of other culprits. A dark guild with a beef against Fairytail, a villain who wanted to use her celestial magic for world destruction, or, even someone with a grudge against Natsu and was using her as bait. It was useless. Lucy knew who kidnapped her and why. She really wished Natsu would save her soon. She cringed at the thought of what might and possibly will happen to her. She cursed herself for not doing some research on her own about the stone. That way, she would have some knowledge of what they were up against.

A sudden clicking of locks drew her attention to the outline of a door. Lucy started to panic. She looked around for her keys, but then she remembered they were back at the hotel room. At least her friends were safe. The door creaked open, blinding her with white light.

"Hello, Lucy," Edwin's voice spoke through the doorway. It was slightly deeper and chilling in tone. "Did you sleep well? I apologize for the state of your living quarters. I didn't have much time to make it more comfortable. Maybe, over time, we will be able to accommodate you better."

"Edwin, wake up! This isn't you talking, it's the stone!" Lucy cried. Maybe she could get him to release from the stone's grasp long enough to free her. However, his cold laugh froze her heart.

"The stone? Ha! If I was under the stone's influence, you would still be safe and sound in your hotel room." He stepped into her vision, making her gasp. Edwin looked just as he had earlier that day, only with a devilish grin.

"I thought the stone was evil and was controlling your father. It was trying to get ahold of you," Lucy said, confused. This wasn't making sense.

"My father is a coward. He clings to the stone to protect himself from me. See, I am the evil one. One of Zeref's more devoted followers. That stone is ancient dragon magic, so pure, I would be instantly destroyed. I want to destroy it instead. My fool of a father guards the stupid thing obsessively. So, I figured I could hire a wizard guild to "protect" the stone and get it out of his hands. Thus, I could kill him, destroy the stone, and maybe slaughter a whole wizard guild at the same time. It was genius! That is, until you, my dear, came along. You, with your shimmering golden hair and delicious curves. Plus, a pure and innocent soul. I had to make you mine. So, I put on the lost, but adorable school boy act and you fell for it. Too bad you also happened to have that nosy Dragon Slayer with you. He could hear the stone warning him of my thoughts and he whisked you away. So, really, you left me no choice but to kidnap you."

Lucy was stunned, but mostly, just terrified. They had been wrong. Edwin was the one they needed to protect themselves from.

"Why me? What makes me so special?" she asked, hoping it was for her magic. He chuckled and knelt down in front of her. Taking her chin in his fingers, he smiled.

"Why, my dear, you are not special at all. You are merely my plaything until I get bored or you die. You really have no worth to me. My last plaything bored me a couple of months ago so I had her disposed of. I have been wanting a new one for a while. You were just there."

Lucy's stomach dropped. This couldn't be happening. Normal people weren't this sick. Tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Tsk, Tsk. Don't cry, not yet. I want you to save those tears for later," he winked at her and started for the door. "I need to take care of some things first, but don't fret, I will be back soon." With that, he left her in the dark.

"Please hurry, Natsu," she whispered, silently weeping.

Natsu was getting frustrated. He had been tracking Lucy and the odd scent throughout the entire village. He should have found her by now. He began to curse.

"Natsu…" Happy said, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, Happy. She is around here somewhere."

"Is she?" a voice called behind him. The odd scent wafted towards his nose and he started to growl.

"Where is she, Edwin?" Natsu snarled, facing the culprit.

"Easy now. Wouldn't want to set the whole village on fire. Though, that still wouldn't help you find her," he smiled, enjoying the Dragon Slayer's aggression.

"I swear, if you touch her…"

"Oh! I haven't, yet. But, I can promise you that I will do more than 'touch' her. She will be so pleased. I'll have her screaming my name. Whether that is in pain or pleasure is up to her. I, for one, with enjoy it. So much so, I'll do it again and again and again." Natsu lunged for him, but Edwin sidestepped.

"I will murder you!" Natsu growled, fire sparking on his fingers.

"Not if I kill you first. Sadly, it will have to wait. I have to destroy that pesky stone first, then have my way with my new toy before I deal with you." With that, he disappeared into the fog. Natsu bolted after him, desperate to get a punch in.

"Damn it! Where did that bastard go and where is he hiding Lucy?"

"Natsu, we should get the stone before he does. He said that he wanted to destroy the stone, not use it. Maybe it has the ability to hurt him."

"You're right, Happy! We need to contact Levy on our way to the manor. Hopefully she can clue us in on what the stone does and how to stop it," Natsu said as he started towards the hill at the edge of the village.

"Natsu, that stone is ancient dragon magic. It predates even Igneel!" Levy exclaimed through the lacrima as Natsu and Happy made their way to the mayor's house.

"Something older than Igneel? That's not possible," Natsu grinned, remembering how he used to pick on his adoptive father about his age.

Flashback

"Ne, ne, how old are you Dad?" a little Natsu asked, poking the Fire Dragon's large snout. Igneel huffed out a column of smoke making the youngling cough.

"I'm only about 500 years old in human age," the dragon boasted, as if he was a young whippersnapper. Natsu quirked his head, aware that it was a large number, but not understanding the meaning.

"What about dragon years?" he asked.

"That's a secret I will take to my grave!" Igneel laughed as the boy pouted. Giving up on trying to convince the dragon to tell him, Natsu wandered to practice setting thing on fire. Igneel watched with pride swelling in his chest at how much the child had grown in his magic.

 _I guess that secret will be known sooner than he thinks,_ Igneel thought as he watched the sunset touch the earth.

End Flashback

"Hey, Levy? How old is 500 in dragon years?" Natsu wondered.

"I'll let Igneel tell you that himself when you find him again," she smiled. "Anyways, the stone is roughly translated to 'Mirror of Malicious Thought'. It can portray the evil thoughts of any single living thing. Even thoughts that are deeply hidden in the subconscious. Once the stone gets ahold of those thoughts, it purifies them. However, if the person is truly malicious, the stone will try to purify them. It is neither good nor evil. I wouldn't directly touch it, but try to get Edwin to. He is of true evil and the stone will purify him. It honestly will most likely turn him into a living vegetable. The stone doesn't kill, per say, but it can take away your soul essentially." Natsu absorbed the information Levy had given him. To his understanding, that stone wasn't good for anybody.

"Should I destroy it?"

"No!" the Master's voice shouted through the lacrima. "I want it to be brought here. If you destroy it, then you will absorb all of the dark aura the stone has collected over the years."

"Natsu not destroying something? That would be the day," Gray's voice echoed, making the whole guild laugh.

"Shut up Ice Prick!"

"Be careful, Natsu and bring Lucy home," Master said. Natsu gave him a thumbs up and disconnected the lacrima. They were getting close to the mansion. Natsu took off his scarf and handed it to Happy.

"Wrap the stone in this and get out of here. Fly as fast as you can back to the guild. I'll deal with Edwin."

"Aye sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hello! Thank you to all those you favorited and followed. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy didn't know how long she had been sitting, chained in the dark. She was scared, probably for the first time in a while. She trusted that Natsu would save her, however, her hope was gradually waning. Edwin wasn't like most of the villains they had faced. He was just a fanatic human and that made her all the more afraid.

"Lucy?" a voice whispered in the dark, making her jump. "Lucy? I am the spirit in the stone"

"Um, hello?"

"Lucy, I am not going to harm you. You need to destroy me, Lucy. Only then can I be free."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sera. I was trapped in the stone many years ago. My soul was pure and thus I was sacrificed to become the spirit within. Only a pure soul can free me. I am tired and sad. I wish to longer portray the malicious intent of humanity. I beseech you, Lucy. Set me free." Lucy was taken aback. That is the stone's true purpose? She hoped Levy had come to the same conclusion.

"Will the stone cease to exist then?" she asked the darkness.

"No."

"Then, what happens to the stone? How will I set you free if the stone…oh" Lucy knew. She would have to take Sera's place and become the new spirit. "What you are asking of me isn't really fair."

"I understand. However, I have seen your soul. You would sacrifice yourself for others in need. I apologize, but this is the only way to free me. If there was any other way, I would tell you."

Lucy sighed. Sera was right that she would sacrifice herself for those in need, but that was for her nakama, her companions. She had just met Sera. How was she to give up her life for a stranger? Tears sprang into her eyes. She wasn't ready to leave the world yet. She had only started living, really. She had her new family, a new place, her magic was growing along with her. She thought of her celestial spirits. Who would treat them right if she was gone? She thought of everyone at the guild. Master, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow, Romeo, Wakaba, Macao, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Reedus, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Natsu. _Oh god, Natsu!_ She couldn't leave him. He would be crushed. Plus, she hadn't even put together how she really felt about the pyromaniac.

"I'm sorry, Sera. I just can't do what you are asking of me. I am needed too much right now," she admitted, feeling warm tears stain her cheeks.

"You think I had a choice? I wasn't given a choice, nor was I even able to say goodbye to those I loved. Neither will you. I wish you had been willing, but no matter. I'm sorry, Lucy, but your body is now mine." The darkness convulsed around her. Lucy panicked and struggled against her restraints. "Don't worry about your life, Lucy. I will live it to the fullest. Now, this might hurt a bit, but it will be over with quickly." Suddenly, a shattering pain split her skull. Lucy felt that she would throw up. She started the scream. "Shh, shh. It'll be over soon. You can have all the peace you want in the stone," the voice echoed in her head, slowly sounding like her own. Her vision was getting blurry and she was losing feeling in her hands. This was actually happening to her. She would live thousands of years alone in a cold prison while an impostor took over her whole life. The one she had worked so hard to get.

"Please…Natsu," Lucy gasped. The pain was slowly numbing and she had lost her sight. She closed her eyes and let her spirit rest.

Sera opened her eyes and only say darkness. Panic bubbled in her as she thought the transfer didn't work. That she was still trapped in the stone. But then, she felt the chains around her delicate wrists and the stings of cuts from Lucy's struggle.

"I…I did it! I'm actually free!" Sera laughed. Her heart felt giddy. She had her whole life ahead of her now. She can grow up, fall in love, have children, and die of old age. She could do anything! However, the body didn't seem quite right. Sera's laughter died as she realized that Lucy took her magic with her. Sera had replaced it with her own magic of telekinesis. Her skin crawled with the unfamiliar feeling of her power. Sera realized that she couldn't be Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial mage. She would have to be herself. For some reason, that idea made things better. She would have to change her look of course to not be recognized, but this was her second chance. She just had to escape and make sure no one recognized her before she made a complete transformation. For now, her only concern was how long till the Fire Dragon Slayer saved her.

Natsu burst through the mansion doors, fire raging around him. "Edwin! Show yourself so I can kick your sorry ass to next week!" He sniffed the air for the foul scent. _He's in his father's study. I hope I am not too late for the mayor._ He quickly rushed towards the room, the sound of struggle spurring him forward. He kicked down the door and suddenly retched. The smell alone was enough to make him ill, but the sight was far worse. The mayor was slumped in his seat, or, what was left of him. His skin had been peeled off, leaving muscle tissue. There was so much blood, it soaked the room. Standing in the middle, drenched, was Edwin.

" I see you've made it just in time," he sneered, turning around to face Natsu with dark eyes. "My father wasn't so lucky. I wanted to kill him slowly; relish in his pain and fear. You, on the other hand, will be a quick death. I am anxious to get back to my toy. She must be thoroughly petrified," he laughed. Natsu just growled. This guy was sick. If he did this to his own father, what would he do to Lucy? Natsu glanced around the room for the stone.

"Looking for something?" Edwin asked, holding the stone in his gloved hand. It was no longer a purple aura, but instead a warm gold. Natsu grew confused.

"What have you done to it?"

"Nothing, yet. The stone had changed before I arrived. My dearly departed father must have done it to destroy me. I underestimated him." The stone glowed in response, emitting a soft light.

 _I can't hear it anymore. Why can't I hear it anymore?_ Natsu thought as the light slowly filled the room.

"What is happening?! How did you get here? You can't destroy me!" Edwin shrieked as the light grew blinding.

"I think you'll find that I can," a voice whispered, barely audible. The light died down, leaving the stone softly glowing in a pile of ash.

"Natsu…"

"Natsu?" Happy called, looking for the Dragon Slayer.

"In here, Happy. Edwin is gone. The stone took care of him," he stated, taking his scarf from the blue Exceed and begin to wrap the stone. "We need to find Lucy. I can track her scent again." The two partners rushed towards the basement of the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate what all y'all have to say. I also thank those who favorited and followed my story. Here is the next chapter. Hope y'all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Sera was bored and her wrists hurt. How long does it take to rescue someone? She knew that the purification of the stone would have easily dispatched of the evil man. She had wanted to scoff and him. He knew not what true evil was. It was dark and cold and most of all, it was numbing. She could no longer feel anything anymore thanks to the stone. A sudden scraping of the door caught her attention. _Finally!_ The door burst open as the Fire Dragon Slayer and the blue cat stood in the light.

"Lucy! We found you!" the cat exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"Yo, Lucy! Sorry we're late," the boy smiled, relief evident in his features. Sera merely smiled, not trusting her voice. The boy melted her shackles and crushed her in a tight embrace. "I am so glad you are okay," he whispered. He picked her up bridal style, making Sera blush. She hadn't felt anything for so long. It was nice and warm. She could tell why this person had been so important to Lucy. His face had been the last thing in her mind before the soul switch.

"We're meeting the others at the station. I almost wish Wendy was with them. Please wait a little longer for your wounds to be treated, Lucy," he said, smiling down at her. She just nodded. They made it to the station after a while, greeting their companions.

"Lucy, please forgive me for not getting here sooner. You may punch me in retaliation," the armored red-head bowed.

"We're glad that you're safe. Though, with Flame-brain here, that is an accomplishment," the naked one scoffed.

"Oi! Put some clothes on Popsicle-head," the boy yelled, his grip tightening around her.

"Shit!"

"Let's get Bunny girl on board and back to Wendy," the heavily pierce man said.

"I agree with Gajeel. Love-Rival looks pale," the pretty bluenette quipped, placing a cool hand on her forehead.

"Come, quickly then. Natsu, you can fill me in on what happened while Lucy rests," the red-head nodded towards the train. Sera watched Natsu's face go green.

"He may have to fill you in after we get back to Magnolia. Fire-breath will be useless when vomiting out the window," the half-naked one commented.

"Grey-sama is right, as always. Natsu-san will surely be indisposed," the bluenette replied, her eyes gazing adoringly at the naked man named Grey. Sera suddenly began to laugh, bringing everyone's attention to her. She couldn't help it, these people were hilarious!

"I think Lushee has gone crazy," the blue cat observed.

"I just missed you guys," Sera laughed, wiping away a tear. _Good, my voice still sounds like Lucy's._ The group smiled at her with affection.

"Let's go home, Lucy," Natsu grinned.

The group walked into the guild a couple of hours later. Natsu, still carrying Lucy, quickly made his way to Wendy. Erza made her way to the Master, holding the stone covered in Natsu's scarf.

"Master, here is the stone. What shall we do with it?" she asked, uncovering it. It still glowed gold.

"Hmm, I thought the stone was purple?" Master remarked, gazing at the stone's smooth surface.

"Apparently the mayor somehow purified it to destroy Edwin. That is what Natsu told me." The Master looked thoughtfully at the stone, then at Lucy being treated by Wendy.

"Get Levy and bring her along. I want her to do some research on its properties." Erza nodded and walked over to the script mage.

Lucy could hear voices, so many voices. She was in a strange state of being. She wasn't awake, but she also wasn't asleep. She had no physical form, yet she still was herself. She couldn't remember much, just some faces. She couldn't remember who she was. Had she always been this way? Floating in this space? Her head hurt, or if she had one, it would be hurting. The voices never seemed to stop. She couldn't really distinguish what they were saying. All she knew was that she had a feeling that she didn't belong where she was. It wasn't quite right. A flash of pink hair and a wide grin came into her conscious. _Natsu!_

"It's me, Lucy! I'm in here, please hear me! I'm trapped,Natsu! That girl out there isn't me." The flash was gone and she was left confused. _Who am I and what is a Natsu?_ Voices seeped into her head again.

" _I should steal Erza's cake. It looks so yummy and I'm hungry_."

" _I just lied about how Nab looks. Dude needs to lose weight, bad. Actually, a lot of us need exercise._ "

" _I want her. I need her. She is mine."_

 _"I hate you all."_

The voices kept coming, circling her thoughts. Lucy's head was throbbing. She wanted peace.

"The stone is pulsing, Master," Erza said, still holding the covered stone.

"Hmm, curious," the Master said. He gently took the stone from Erza and walked into his office. "Tell Levy to keep researching. I'm going to lock this away for now."

"Yes, Master," Erza bowed and went to find the solid script mage.

"I understand you must be in pain. The voices aren't very malicious, yet they onslaught you anyways. I'll keep you safe and give you some peace," the Master said, walking over to the small vault hidden behind his desk. He placed the covered stone in the vault and closed the door, leaving it alone in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I really appreciate y'alls input. Also, thanks to those who favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me that people actually like what I write. Anywho, here's whats next!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Sera let the Fire Dragon Slayer lead her towards Lucy's apartment. She was happy that no one had noticed the blonde's different demeanor. She had to escape soon, otherwise, they would find out. The short, old man that everyone called "Master" was the most suspicious. She honestly thought that he would call her out in the guild when he noticed the color change. She only hoped that the Fire Dragon Slayer's sharp senses didn't detect her before she was able to escape.

"Man, Lucy. You must be really tired not to be groaning about your rent," Happy quirked, flying low near her head.

"I've been worrying about my rent, Happy. However, I am too tired to voice them," Sera replied.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm sure your landlady will be forgiving," Natsu smiled. She merely nodded, not wanting to talk any more than she had to. She could tell that her voice sounded like Lucy's but not at the same time. She decided then that she had to leave that night.

The trio said their farewells at Lucy's door. Natsu and Happy promised an early morning to check up on her. Sera nodded, already making a mental check-list to what she needed to pack. She walked into the dark apartment and took in her surroundings. It was a nice place, full of warmth. It was a home. She could see the energies left behind by Lucy and her companions. A small grimace crossed her face. This girl is truly loved. Shaking her head, she searched the apartment. Finding a duffel, Sera started stuffing whatever she found useful. Clothes, a pair of shoes, some food. She even packed some jewelry to sell later for some coin. As she scrambled about , the window slowly creaked open. A dark shadow loomed over her and she turned to scream. Crouching in the windowsill was Natsu wearing a puzzled expression. Sera let out a sigh to quiet her pounding heart.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" she asked, clutching her chest while attempting to hide the duffel.

"Lucy? Are you feeling okay?" Natsu asked. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and Natsu froze. "What are you…" he sniffed the air. His onyx eyes glowed bright as they bore into her soul. "Who are you and what have you done to Lucy?" he growled. Sera gasped and grabbed the duffel blindly. Natsu had dropped down from the sill and was closing in fast. Sera searched for an escape frantically. Making a decision, she stared him down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as a fierce wind blew through the window. Natsu shielded his eyes as the wind whipped and howled. Tiny cuts dotted his face and arms. Then, all was still. Natsu stood, stunned at the place where the imposter Lucy had been standing. He ran around the apartment, his panic and frustration growing. The girl was gone and with her, the hope to finding the real Lucy.

"Dammit!" he cursed. _What the hell is going on?_ There were many questions boiling in his head, but, the most important rang out. "What happened to you, Lucy?" he asked the wrecked apartment.

The guild doors burst open with Natsu and Happy stampeding inside. Anxiety and anger etched their faces. The few remaining in the guild grew concerned as Natsu's gaze searched the hall.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Mira asked from the bar.

"Where's Gramps?" Mira pointed towards his office and followed him up the stairs. Natsu pounded on the door, not caring if the old man was asleep.

"Natsu? Why are you being extra bratty so late?" the Master groggily asked, opening his office door. Natsu merely barged into the office. The Master and Mira followed him, closing the door to any curious onlookers.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you," the Master sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"There is a person who looks like Lucy, but isn't Lucy and she or he just vanished and I have no idea where the real Lucy is, if she is okay or even alive!" Natsu's eyes were wide and he was breathing hard after his outburst.

"What? When did you notice something was amiss?"

Natsu scrounched his nose, "I noticed that she had been acting strange since we rescued her from Edwin. I didn't know it wasn't her until I caught a whiff of her scent." He closed his eyes, focusing on his memory. "Her scent was off, like it was Lucy's, but not really. It was older, almost musty. Lucy smells like strawberries normally. This new scent, however, it's almost familiar." Natsu inhaled deeply, his brow muddled. "Then I smell Lucy's scent and I get all confused."

"Wait, you can detect Lucy's scent right now?" the Master asked. Natsu cocked his head and slowly nodded.

"Somewhat. I can smell her, but then I can't. It's faint, then really powerful, then goes away." Natsu rubbed his nose, overwhelmed with his sense of smell. "I think my nose is broken." The Master jumped up and unlocked the safe under his desk. He brought out the glowing gold stone and Natsu's senses flared.

"I have a grave feeling that the poor soul trapped inside this stone is our Lucy," the Master said, gently placing the stone on his desk. Mira gasped softly.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

" I believe that the soul who used to live in the stone found a way to trade places with Lucy. Natsu, you said that the stone used to be a purple color?" Natsu nodded, still processing the fact that Lucy was trapped in an ancient stone and some random stranger was running around looking like her.

"Sit down and let me tell you a story of how this stone came to be and the poor girl who was sacrificed to bring about its creation," the Master said, indicating to the chairs in front of his desk. The golden stone shone softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

 **Word of warning about the next couple of chapters. They go back in the past. The characters are OC besides the ones y'all know. It's important for the plot and what-not, so bear with me! Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

About 1500 years ago

Sera sighed. They were late again and her stomach was growling in hunger. Jakob and her were supposed to meet the Chief Council to discuss matters about their village. However, Jakob had insisted they go fishing first and wanted to invite Gam to join them. Sera looked up at the placement of the sun and sighed again. At this rate, her and Jakob would have to meet the Council without supper.

"Sera!" Jakob yelled, waving in the distance. He was laughing while running with Gam chuckling next to him. Both of them were carrying disgruntled chickens.

"Jakob, where did you get those?!" she asked, panic rising in her voice.

"No time to explain! Run for it!" he shouted, catching up to her and grabbing her hand. Behind him, bellowing, was one of the old farmers form the next village over.

"You stole them?!" Sera shrieked, sprinting behind the boys. Gam laughed loudly.

"Of course, Sera! How else are we supposed to eat?"

"Not by stealing other people's food!" Sera shook her head and smiled. These two would always get in trouble and it was always her duty to get them out of it. "Gam, hand me your chicken." Gam stopped and handed Sera the distressed chicken with confusion.

"Sera, what are you doing?" Jakob asked. Sera merely soothed the chicken and walked over to the panting farmer. The boys watched as she expertly talked the farmer into letting them keep the chicken still squawking in Jakob's arms.

"What did you say to him?" Gam asked when Sera returned to them. She waved at the departing farmer.

"All I did was suggest that you two were only taking what was owed for a week's work on his farm," she replied.

"You used your magic on him, huh?" Gam asked, his voice curt.

"If she hadn't, that farmer would have our heads!" Jakob said, coming to her defense.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here and eat." Sera put her hands on her hips and glared at the boys.

"I also told him that you two would be happy to help him again. You start tomorrow morning."

"What?! Sera, why did you do that?" Jakob yelled, his hands in the air.

"Because, it is only fair for you two to pay him back."

"What about you? Clearly, you are eating the damn bird too," Gam asked, thinking he bested her. Sera gently took the chicken from Jakob and started walking to a clear space.

"I offered to watch over their new baby while they head into town for the week. His wife's sister is ill." She began gathering wood to create a fire.

"It must be a serious illness if they are traveling to town," Gam pondered as he started helping Sera. Jakob quickly killed the chicken and began prepping it to be cooked.

"Did you apologize for us?" he asked quietly. Sera looked up and noticed Jakob's features. He was solemn and obviously guilt-stricken. She stopped working and put her hand against his cheek.

"Yes. He understood why two was taken because we live outside the villages and have to scavenge for food most nights. He is one of the few who doesn't fear us for who we are," she said, gazing deeply into his forest green eyes. Jakob smiled hesitantly and leaned in to her touch making her blush. Gam cleared his throat loudly, separating the two of them.

"Are you finished prepping the chicken?" he asked. Jakob, face red, handed him the bird and focused on starting a fire.

"I'm worried about this illness. Do you think it will stay in town?" Sera asked, watching the boys cook their dinner.

"We only have to worry if the people from town come here," Gam stated, roasting the chicken. Sera watched the flames dance, brow furrowed.

"I wonder what the Chief Council wants with Sera and I," Jakob said as he cut up portions for the three of them. Sera bit into the juicy meat, thanking the farmer for his kindness. This was the most she had eaten in a couple of weeks.

"I'm not sure, but Great Uncle mentioned it was something to do for the village." The three of them ate quickly. Jakob and Sera waved good bye to Gam and headed towards the cave in the mountain where the Chief Council resided. The two walked silently, lost in their own troubled thoughts. Suddenly, Jakob spoke,

"Sera, I don't think we should meet with the Council." He had stopped and was looking at the red sunset. Sera gazed at his concerned expression. Jakob was hardly ever serious and his expression worried her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have had a bad feeling ever since we were summoned a couple of days ago. Warning bells go off in my head when I think about entering that cave, especially with you next to me." Sera clasped his hand and smiled up at him.

"Aren't I the psychic one? Besides, as long as we're together, nothing can go wrong." Jakob brought her close, hugging her lithe frame to his chest. Sera breathed in his scent of moss and spiced wood. She was safe here. In his embrace, she would always be safe.

"Run away with me," he softly whispered in her tawny hair. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at him. Jakob was serious as he gazed down at her, his eyes filled with hidden emotion. She had never seen this side of him before.

"Wha…what?"

"Sera, I am in love with you. I have been for a while. Probably since we were kids. Please, let's run away from this place and start a new life. Somewhere without a council. Somewhere I can get work using my magic and you could use yours to help people like you want to. We wouldn't be outcasts and looked down upon. We could be with people like us." Jakob seemed desperate and she could see the pain from the years flash in his eyes. The two of them were labeled as cursed from when they were children. Jakob could grow plants magically while Sera was more psychic in nature. She could teleport and read other's minds. She could even "influence" people to do what she wanted, but she didn't like using that power much. Gam was the only one in their village who accepted them, even though he had no magic of his own.

"Jakob, I…I love you. You are the reason I still have faith in this world. When you smile, I know that everything will be okay." Jakob lifted her chin to look up at him. His green eyes spoke volumes and she knew that she would follow him anywhere. He leaned towards her, eyes never leaving hers. His lips hesitantly met hers. Sera closed her eyes as their lips melded together. He was warm and gentle as his hands wrapped around her waist to bring her closer. They remained locked in embrace for what seemed like forever, but it was over in an instant. Jakob broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. A blush dusted his cheeks and he was slightly out of breath.

"I've always wanted to do that," he chuckled. Sera giggled and hugged him closer.

"Yes," she whispered in his chest. "I will run away with you." Jakob's body became rigid as he heard her answer. He grasped her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Really?" You honestly want to run away with me? Leave your life behind and start a new one in a foreign land?" Sera nodded and smiled at him.

"I have no life if I am not with you." Jakob whooped and spun the girl around. She laughed happily at his enthusiasm. She couldn't believe this was happening so suddenly, but she didn't care. She was going to start a new life with the man she loved.

"What about the meeting, Jakob?" The Chief Council will be angry," Sera said, worry biting her lip. Jakob quickly captured her lips with his own, immediately silencing her protests.

"Pack what you can and meet me back at the meadow by moonlight. Don't tell anyone you are leaving, not even Gam," he stated, gazing back at the dark cave behind them with suspicion.

"Not even Gam? Why not? He is our closest thing to family that we have."

"I can't trust that he won't tell others. We must keep this a secret, Sera. If anyone finds out, we will never be able to leave." Sera looked up at him in shock.

"What do you mean by that? Jakob, what is going on?"

"Please, just trust me. We will be safe and happy. Go now and quickly! We can't waste any more time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hello again! I hope everyone had a great weekend. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means so much to me. I'm almost done with this blast from the past part, so hang in there!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Sera fled to her small hut on the outskirts of the village. It didn't take her long to pack the little possessions she had. A nice dress of her mother's, a small bag of coin, what leftover food she had, and a crystal stone that had belonged to her great grandmother. It was a strange bauble, but Sera couldn't sell it. For a strange reason, the stone seemed to calm her when she was upset or worried about something. Putting her belongings in a rucksack, she took one last look at her home. It wasn't much, but it had been enough for her. She silently thanked the small hut and ran to meet Jakob.

"We can't let her escape, my Lord. She will be our savior," a raspy voice spoke in the darkness.

"She won't be able to leave. Not without the man she loves. Come, Ziebel. There is much to do," a silky voice responded. The wind whirled and thunder rumbled in the distance. A storm was approaching and it was going to be devastating.

The rain was starting to fall when Sera met up with Jakob. He looked relieved when he caught sight of her and brought her into a tight hug.

"Ready? We have to hurry," he said, checking his pack. Sera nodded and grasped his hand.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" she smiled up at him and shyly gave him a quick kiss.

"Pray, tell me, where ARE you two going? Hmm?" a man asked stepping from the shadows. He had black, silky hair and wore traditional robes of the ancients. A squat man hobbled next to him, giggling gleefully.

"Lord Zeref! What are you doing here?" Sera cried, surprised at the presence of the leader of the Chief Council. Jakob pulled her close in a protective stance.

"Sera, when I tell you to run, you've gotta run," he whispered to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my dear," Zeref stated, giving Jakob a warning glare. Sera shivered under his gaze and hid behind Jakob's back.

"What do you want?" Jakob spat, his grip on Sera tightening.

"You know exactly what I want. The girl and her power. That is the reason you were attempting to run away, isn't it?"

"What is he talking about, Jakob?" Sera asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"My sweet girl, I intend to use your unique power to create the perfect specimen. I already have the shell. I just need to fill the insides," Zeref purred, making Sera cower even more.

"Keep your filthy paws off of her! She will not become one of your twisted experiments!" Jakob growled, his magic sparking at his fingertips. Thorny vines started growing around the tree they were standing by.

"She won't end up like your pitiful sister. She was weak and not suited for Him anyways. This beautiful girl is perfect for Him. Her magic rivals mine and it will be His greatest aspect. I won't even kill her! I will return her to you, however, not quite right in the mind. She will still have her body with which I'm sure you can make use of." Zeref laughed. Jakob was shaking in anger.

"My sister was worth more than your demented experiment. Whatever monster you are creating doesn't deserve Sera nor did it deserve Ilya!" Jakob spat. Zeref grimaced at his behavior.

"He is worth more than your useless lives can even comprehend," he said in a low and serious tone.

"Sera, run!" Jakob whispered and nudged her towards the forest. She was hesitant to leave him, but his gentle squeeze of her hand promised he would be okay. She broke out into a sprint and headed into the forest. She heard shouts and curses as Jakob's deadly vines halted their pursuit of her. She thrashed through the brush, getting scrapes and cuts from the unforgiving vegetation. Her breathing was labored as she started slowing down. She searched around for a place to hide and contact Jakob of her whereabouts.

"Follow her," hissed Zeref to the short man next to him. The man giggled with glee and disappeared. Zeref focused on the irritant that was obstructing his path. The boy was panting at the exertion of his magic. The dark wizard was somewhat impressed at how long he had stood his ground. The boy's magic wasn't very unique, but it had some power. Zeref was excited to squash the bug for what he is.

"I am not afraid to die, especially when protecting the ones I love," Jakob said as his magic grew within him. The rain was ruthlessly pelting him as the trees rustled in agitation. They didn't like the aura that was coming off of the Dark Mage.

"Noble and honest words. You will most certainly die, I can promise you that," Zeref laughed as he flicked his wrist. Jakob vaulted against the trunk of the nearest tree, easily splitting it in half. Jakob's vision grew blurry and his ears rang loudly. He could feel the warmth of the blood tricking from the back of his head. He groaned and pushed his magic against the ground. Large, carnivorous plants sprouted, their jaws dripping with venom. They lurched for Zeref, but at his touch, immediately shriveled and died.

"Who are you?" Jakob asked, fear gripping his heart in a cold vice.

"I am death. The world rejects me, so I reject the world." Zeref smirked and knelt down next to Jakob. "You should have whisked her away when you had the chance," he said as he placed his forefinger on Jakob's forehead. Jakob's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped against the tree. Brushing off his hands, Zeref stood up and took one last look at the boy. "Now, she has no reason to leave."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I hope y'all are liking the story so far. This is the last chapter from the past. Thanks for toughing through it! Also, please let me know if I have missed an important detail here or spelled a name wrong there. I'm my own editor, which can be a good or bad thing, so I know there are mistakes that I have probably missed. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! Also- There are some SPOILERS here from the manga. It isn't quite like it, but some of the main ideas are there.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Sera sat in a small nook in the tree tops. She had tried making contact with Jakob, but he hadn't answered. _He must be focused on defeating Lord Zeref._ She shivered as the rain continued to pour, soaking her to the core. She kept a watchful eye on the forest underneath her and wished she had paid more attention to her great grandmother when she had been teaching her cloaking spells. At best, she had a camouflage spell in place. She was unseen unless she moved. The storm raged around her, agitating the tree limbs. They were whispering to her.

" _Boy….dead_ "

" _Dead_ "

" _Dead!_ "

She hesitantly reached out her hand to touch the bark of the tree she was hiding in. Its emotions burst in colors of angry reds and black. Sera shivered. The forest was experiencing extreme violence. She prayed that Jakob was okay and alive.

"You're next, girlie!" giggled a voice next to her ear. Sera screamed and jumped out of the tree, hitting the forest floor hard. The squat man materialized on the limb she had been on and leered at her. He wore a bright blue waistcoat with a yellow bowtie. He was bald on top of his head, but had a bright blonde mustache that was almost comical in appearance. She would have started laughing at his ridiculous getup if it weren't for his sneer and his two-tone eyes. One purple, the other black.

"What do you mean, I'm next?"

"Master Zeref plans to kill you once your powers have been transferred to the Great One," he laughed, clapping his hands with glee. Sera started crawling backwards, horrified at the crazy man before her.

"Jakob will come for me, you'll see," she said as she continued her retreat. The man disappeared and reappeared behind her, halting her escape.

"That blister was popped in mere seconds. Nothing can stop Master Zeref!" he sneered as he reached out for her. Sera bit back a sob and smacked her hands against the man's head. She poured her energy and magic into her hands.

"What…what are you doing?!" he cried as her hands grew hot with her building magic. His head throbbed and his eyes bulged. A slight ringing could be heard. She closed her eyes as the tension continued to build. The man desperately clawed at her arms.

"AUGGGGGHHHHH!" His head exploded with a loud pop and she was soon covered in his brain matter. Sera opened her eyes and attempted to wipe her face of the flesh and blood. The now headless body slumped into her arms and she quickly threw it off of her with a face of disgust.

"One 'blister' for another," she spat, shakenly standing up on her feet. A slow clapping brought her attention to the man behind her.

"Well done, my dear. Such power and emotion. Albeit, a little messier than I like it, but it will have to do," he smiled, stretching out his hand.

"I will not give my magic to you, nor anyone else," she growled, a deep purple aura fanning out around her. Zeref took a slight step back, weighted by the magical energy she was emitting.

"Magnificent!" he breathed. She was even more perfect than he had hoped. "Where will you go? You now have nothing. No family, no friends, not even a lover. You are hopeless, my dear."

"Just because I have nothing, doesn't mean I am without hope. Those I have lost, they loved me. I feel their love and support always. If I give up now, it would be a dishonor on them." A singe tear trickled down her cheek, lost in the rain.

"My dear, you really do not understand. You are hopeless because you don't have a choice," Zeref stated as he took the small crystal stone that had been in her pack out of his pocket. It was humming softly. "I will have your power." The crystal glowed bright, blinding her. Sera tried to run, but she was frozen. No one was coming to save her. _I'm sorry Jakob, everyone._ She screamed in pain as she felt herself be ripped apart.

Zeref carefully wrapped the glowing purple stone. The empty shell of the girl once known as Sera lay in a heap on the ground. He smiled softly and patted the bundle in his hand. He would be waiting for him. _Hold on, Natsu._

"Zeref, you shouldn't have done that." a voice spoke in the dark. Zeref turned and watched the real head of the Chief Council step from the shadows. He was a tall, wizened man with a short, curly beard. His amber eyes were focused on him with a cold glare.

"Ah, Hirom. What do I owe the displeasure?"

"You know very well why I am here, Zeref. You have messed with the dark magicks too long. Your own brother has suffered from it," the man said, leaning on his coiled staff.

"That is why I am trying to fix it! Natsu was never meant to get hurt!" Zeref yelled, sadness and anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"You have done enough! You are cursed, Zeref. Never to touch a living thing again lest you wish its death. Give me the stone of the poor soul you just sacrificed and leave at once!"

"You have no power over me, Hirom," Zeref growled. A dark aura glowed around him as the rain continued its endless plummet. The older wizard merely narrowed his eyes. A crushing force brought Zeref to his knees in an instant. He gasped for air as the invisible weight bore him down.

"Think me not a fool, Zeref. You can't even imagine facing me, especially at my full power. I am going to take this stone and you will leave this place at once. I will allow you to take your brother. There is a great dragon west of here that is kind to humans. He may have the answers you seek. Do not take my kindness for granted," the wizard spoke, warning Zeref. The Dark Wizard scowled, but, threw him the glowing stone.

"What makes you think I would seek the help of a dragon?" he spat.

"Those that become desperate enough are surprised at what they accomplish." The old wizard faded into the shadows once again, leaving Zeref in the cold rain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello again! I hope everyone had a good 4th of July for those that celebrate it. For those that didn't , I hope y'all are having a good week so far. Now we are back to the present in this chapter and i can't wait what y'all think of the story so far and how it is developing. I also promise, there will be lemons, I just haven't gotten to them yet.**

 **Without further ado, here's what's next:**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. (On a side note, I have no idea where the manga is heading and it worries me).**

Present Day

"The Great Wizard Hirom took the stone into safe keeping for years until his death. It was found among his possessions and named 'Mirror of Malicious Thought' by those that discovered its properties. Try as they might, no one has successfully been able to free the poor soul trapped in stone. No one, until now," the Master finished, glancing at the golden stone. It had a warm glow emitting from it and he could almost feel Lucy's presence in the room.

"I wonder why Zeref wanted Sera's power so badly? Yes, she was a powerful mage with a unique power, however, that hasn't fazed him now. What changed?" Mira asked, her pretty brow drawn in confusion.

"Only those who were there know. All I know were the legends I was told. I never imagined them to be true."

"Gramps? How can we help them? I am still angry at her for taking Lucy's body and forcing her into the stone, but I don't wish her to go back to the stone again," Natsu said. The Master thought for a moment before walking over to a small bookshelf in the corner. It had a large lock in front of it and was humming with the amount of protection spells and ancient magic. He quickly unlocked the shelf and selected a small, blue book before safely locking the rest again. He brought it back over to the desk and leafed through a couple of pages before finding the one he was searching for.

"This journal belonged to the Great Wizard Hirom Klin. He vaguely references the stone in some of his research," the Master said, handing the book to Mira.

"He was looking to free her as well…" Mira commented. She read the rest of the page before looking sadly at the Master. "He couldn't find anything."

"There has to be something! I will not let someone walk around taking Lucy's life!" Natsu yelled, fire fizzling at his fingertips.

"I will get Levy to look up more information on Hirom and to look further into his journal. He may have cast a spell to hide what he truly wrote in it. Meanwhile, Lucy will stay safely locked in the safe up here. The less people around her, the better. Natsu, I want you and Gajeel to split up and see if you two can locate Sera. She couldn't have gone far. Keep me updated on your progress through the lacrima," the Master directed, covering the golden stone. Mira nodded and went to retrieve Levy. Natsu gazed at the covered stone with a pained expression. Lucy's scent would still pop up faintly, but it wasn't right. Shaking his head he looked to the Master.

"I promise that I will save Lucy," he said before running out to yell at Gajeel. The Master heard the Iron Dragon Slayer grunt in response. He gently picked up the covered stone and placed it back into the safe.

"Hold on, Lucy."

Several weeks flew by with no sign of the Lucy impostor. Natsu was beyond frustrated and he took it out on Grey on a daily basis. Grey, understanding what Natsu was doing, let him start fights with him all the time. They didn't last very long before Natsu would run out of steam and run out of the guild to search a new place. Levy had made little headway with Hirom's journal.

"I feel like I'm missing something. Like, there is a film over my brain that I can't see through no matter how hard I try," she said, laying her head on the table she was working at.

"When does Freed get back with the Thunder Tribe?" Gajeel asked, munching on a screw. He was taking a day's rest before he set out again.

"Not for another couple of weeks. Though, honestly, I doubt he would be able to make much sense of this either," she sighed. The journal wasn't long and really only had detailed notes of Hirom's experiments over plants. Levy studied each experiment carefully to find any clue as to what can extract a soul from the stone, but she only came up with seven different ways to cure a cold. _Some Great Wizard._

"Maybe you should broaden your search? Try some of the libraries in the other guilds?" Erza asked, coming up behind the bluenette with a large slice of strawberry cake.

"I have sent word to the various guilds. Most wrote back that they didn't have anything of Hirom's. Hibiki from Blue Pegasus thought he could use his magic to find out more about the wizard, but I haven't heard back from him."

"Did you try any Dark guilds?" Both Erza and Levy turned to Gajeel. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just sayin', when I was a part of Phantom Lord, we had a bunch of banned texts. We also had a lot of stolen volumes from various guilds we had overcome."

"That is a great idea, Gajeel, but, how can we know if they have some. Then there is the whole question of how we get it," Levy said, turning back to the small journal.

"I can ask Jellal. He should know which guild has what and be able to retrieve it," Erza stated, finishing her cake. Levy looked up and smiled at the red-head.

"Thanks, Erza. This might actually shine some light on what's missing."

"I shall go contact him right away then," the Requip Mage stated as she stood up to give Mira her dirty plate. Levy closed the journal and rubbed her tired eyes. She might as well take a break since she wasn't getting anywhere with what she had. Gajeel patted her head roughly.

"Go take a nap, Shrimp. Bunny-Girl would want you to take care of yourself. She isn't going anywhere," he said as he walked out of the guild with Lily to search another area. Levy smiled fondly at the Iron Dragon Slayer. He was right. Lucy wouldn't want her to exhaust herself. She wouldn't be much help this tired anyways. With a deep groan, Levy stretched and walked to the back of the guild to take a small nap in one of the infirmary cots.

Levy was woken up by Erza a few hours later. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed Jellal standing next to the red-head.

"Oh! Jellal, have you been here long?" she asked, immediately awake. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"I only just arrived, not to worry. I heard you required my assistance in retrieving some of the Great Wizard's texts?"

"Yes, we need them to hopefully shine some more light on how to release a soul from the stone," she said, getting up and smoothing the wrinkles from her dress.

"Erza told me about Lucy. I hope to help with as much as I can. I actually had one of the Great Wizard's field journals in my personal possession. I came to give it to you before I went in search of more," he said, handing a worn notebook to Levy. She smiled gratefully at him and quickly went back to her work station. Erza rested her hand on his broad shoulder.

"Thank you for coming. I know that it isn't easy to infiltrate the dark guilds, but we are getting desperate," she sighed. Jellal took her hand and lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles. The Requip mage turned the shade of her hair and he smiled.

"Think nothing of it. I consider this guild the closest thing to family and I don't like when my family gets hurt. I must be off, but I will try to return soon." He bowed once and quickly swept out the doors. Erza held her hand as a soft smile crossed her lips.

Natsu was beyond agitated. It had been about three weeks and he had yet to find even a trace of the Lucy imposter. He was currently in a small port town that he had found on his year of training. The sea breeze ruffled his pink hair and he breathed deeply. _I should bring Lucy here sometime. She would like it._ He missed the celestial mage terribly. Not only was she his best friend, the one with whom he could share anything with, she was also becoming something more to him. His heart hurt when he thought of her golden waves of hair or her bright smile. He hated that he couldn't really do anything besides look for the impostor. Sighing, he stretched before turning to head back to his campsite. Happy would be awake and hungry for some fish. However, he stopped in his tracks when he was met with a pair of very familiar eyes.

"What…?"

"Shh, I don't have much time. Listen to me, Natsu Dragoneel. I know how you can save your friend. You have to follow me, but quickly. He knows that I am free from the stone," Sera said, taking a hold of the Fire Dragon Slayer's arm. Before he could protest, she transported them to a small room in what appeared to be a cargo ship. Natsu immediately fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello again! I hope that y'all are having a good week so far. Things are getting a bit tense in this story. I have two ways that I want to go with it, but not quite sure which way yet. I'm sure I'll figure it out. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and reviewed. I am so happy y'all are liking, or at least, interested in this story. Have a beautiful day!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

"Urg…"

"Oh for heaven's sake! Motion sickness?" Sera cried, flabbergasted at the mighty mage reduced to a puddle in front of her. "Here, this should help." She waved her hand and a purple mist fell upon his shaking form. He inhaled the mist and stopped shaking.

"Whoa! Are you a Dragon Slayer? This feels like Wendy's magic," Natsu said, standing up and sniffing her hair.

"No, I am not a Dragon Slayer, whatever that is. I just influenced your body to react the way I wanted it to, which is to not have motion sickness at the moment," she replied, taking a seat on a small wooden stool by the door. Natsu gave her a suspicious look. She looked so much like Lucy, but there were some features that proved she wasn't. Her scent, first off, was different. It had a elements of a deep forest, but with hints of lavender. Her eyes shone purple, did he notice that before? Lastly, her magic aura. Gone was the bright light of stardust. In its place was a dark aura that pulsed with energy. He couldn't tell if she was good or evil.

"So, spill. How can you give Lucy back her body?" he asked, giving her a cold stare.

"Simple, find me a new body." Natsu choked on her words. A new body?

"I am not forcing someone else's innocent soul to the stone."

"I'm not asking you to. There is another way to acquire a body," Sera said, smoothing her skirts. Natsu started to growl at her.

"Neither am I going to kill someone," he spat. Sera stood up and sauntered her way over to him.

"Not even someone who personally violated your precious lover's body?" she whispered. Natsu immediately grabbed a hold of her shirt and brought her face close.

"What did you do to Lucy's body," he hissed, heat coming off of him in waves. Sera simply laughed and detached his hands from her shirt.

"Nothing, yet. You will either kill someone willingly or will be forced to protect her virtue," she laughed. "I even have picked out some candidates for you. They don't have much regard for their lives, which I find a waste. I shall take advantage of that."

"No one deserves to die," Natsu said, glaring at the girl with rage.

"I didn't deserve to be forced into that damn stone! Jakob didn't deserve to die! I was supposed to grow old, start a family. Instead, my life and his get snatched away by that monster who calls himself Lord." She yelled back, tears in her haunted eyes. Natsu's anger faded. She was right. She didn't deserve what had been done to her.

"I know that your life has been hell, believe me, I know. It still doesn't give you a right to take someone else's. You would be no worse than that monster," he said. Sera's shoulders shook with unshed tears. She was unused to human emotions.

"You know, if this had happened about a couple of hundred years ago, I would have agreed with you. But now? My soul is probably just as dark and twisted as his. Your sweet tempered girl will be just like me too."

"Lucy would never agree to kill someone selfishly." Sera just laughed harshly.

"Such innocence you still have. I am honestly surprised, what with a soft, supple body like your partner's always around," she said, pushing against his chest. She wasn't wearing much and it was technically still Lucy's body. Natsu immediately looked away from the spilling cleavage at his chest. Sera smirked at the red dusting his cheeks. "Maybe not as innocent as I thought." Natsu pushed her away.

"Stop this. I can't think of Lucy like that."

"Why not? If I were you, I would claim her before someone else tries again. You don't want another instance like Edwin to happen to her, would you? I bet, with your unique magic, Dragon Slayer was it?, that once you have claimed her as yours, she would be forever protected." Sera suggested, turning towards the small port hole.

"Lucy is very special to me. She is my best friend and partner. I will protect her with all that I have, without having to resort to betraying her trust. There has to be another way to get your soul out of her body."

"You could kill this body, and then my soul would leave it!" Sera cackled. Natsu glared at the girl. She had him trapped and he didn't know what to do. He wanted Lucy back, but he didn't believe in ruining someone else's life to achieve that goal.

"Give me some time to think…." he whispered. Sera grinned and leaned close to his ear.

"I wait with anticipation. You have two days," she giggled and was gone. Natsu clutched his stomach as he was once again overcome with motion sickness. Groaning, he made his way to the top deck of the boat. _Lucy…what do I do?_

 _"Natsu…."a warm voice called to him in the dark. "Natsu, listen."_

 _"Who..?"_

 _"Natsu, it's me, Lucy. I am speaking to you from the stone. I don't have long before I lose my memory again so listen closely. You must destroy the stone. I am not alone here, in the darkness. There are things here that slink and slither. Bad things. I believe Sera was overcome with them. She could only hold them off for so long. They are, after all, the dark souls she absorbed. I can hold them at bay for a while longer, but they are strong and they are hungry. I can't let them escape. Please, don't worry about me. You must destroy the stone and my body. Who knows what Sera has done now that she is free."_

 _"Lucy..I can't. I can't do that to you! There has to be something else we can do. Levy and the others have been researching to set you free, you just need to…" A warm hand caressed his cheek and he was met with chocolate eyes. Lucy stood before him, bathed in light and a sad smile graced her features._

 _"There isn't enough time," she sighed and leaned her forehead against his. "Natsu, I love you." His eyes widened as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips. He felt tears run down his face as he closed his eyes and brought the girl close. His lips melded with hers as they embraced. She tasted of honey and strawberries and he wanted to drown in her. All too soon, she broke away and gave him a last smile. His heart was breaking and he reached out to grab her hand, the one with her pink guildmark. His hand passed through it, however, as she was disappearing._

 _"Lucy!" he called to the blonde who vanished in the darkness._

Natsu bolted upright in his cot, sweat a sheen on his body. He blearily searched the room. Happy was snoring peacefully on his pillow. Natsu felt his cheeks and was stunned to find them wet with fresh tears. He gasped as he remembered his dream. _Had that been real?_ Hand shaking, he touched his tingling lips. It had felt real. She had told him disturbing news, but only one thing she said kept echoing. _I love you._ Natsu rose from his cot and stared out the window. The stars were twinkling bright, unaware of their missing celestial mage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm back! I apologize for the delay in posting a new chapter. I had a case of writer's block and was stuck in the story's plot. I think I know where I'm going to go with it from here, at least, that's the hope. Thank you to all those that favorited, followed, and reviewed! It really means a lot to me that y'all are liking the story so far. I also apologize with how short this chapter is and how it is mostly dialogue.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

The guild doors burst open revealing a panicked Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu! What happened?" Mira asked from her place at the bar. He ignored her and strode towards the petite Script Mage. Gajeel bristled at Natsu's aura and moved closer to the girl.

"Levy, do you have something? Anything?" he asked. Levy looked up from the journal she had been studying with a concerned expression.

"I haven't really been able to find solid evidence on a possible solution, Natsu. The Great Wizard's texts are jumbled and his notes were very sparse on anything to do with this subject. The volumes that Jellal has acquired for me has helped, but not much. I was only able to figure out that the stone can be destroyed…"

"No! I will not destroy the stone. I will not kill Lucy!" Natsu slammed his fists against the table. Gajeel stood up and put a hand in front of Levy, wary of the emotional Dragon Slayer. He was shaking with grief and anger. "There has to be another way" he whispered. Levy gently placed her hand on top of his.

"I will find it, Natsu. I promise. Tell me what happened. I may be able to put more pieces together," she smiled, indicating he sit down. Taking deep breaths, Natsu replayed his talk with Sera and the dream that happened after. He left out the intimate details not believing they were important.

"How much longer do you think she can hold on?" Mira asked, bringing Natsu a plate of food. He shook his head.

"I don't know. By the way she sounded, she was in pain. I don't think she has much longer until the darkness overcomes her."

"Hirom mentioned something about the corrupt souls in the stone. He had noticed that they had been eating away at Sera's pure soul. He was worried about her, but more importantly, he was worried about the souls getting free. I think that is why he didn't attempt to free her. I feel like he knew that she was too far gone. That if she were to get free, they would too," Levy stated, staring at a sketch of the stone.

"Not all of them are free, though. Lucy is still fighting a lot of them in the stone," Natsu said.

"There must be millions of corrupt souls in that stone after the many years of absorbing them. There is no way to completely free them all unless the stone is destroyed."

"Which means, we can't destroy the stone. But, what about Lucy?" Grey piped up, sitting down with the small group. Levy sifted through a couple more pages before coming across another drawing. It was of a small machine with two valves and what looked like a helmet.

"I passed by this sketch before because I thought that it was just a mechanism for headaches. Taking a closer look, I think it actually can remove a soul from the stone. It was an early idea that he had when he first acquired the stone. He wanted to get Sera out, but I think he realized it was too late for her and scrapped the idea. Gajeel, do you think you can make this?" Levy asked, turning towards the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Leave it to me, Shrimp." Levy nodded and turned to Natsu.

"I need you to get Lucy's body back here. Lucy's soul needs to be transferred back into a vessel."

"What about Sera's soul? It needs to go somewhere," Grey stated, inspecting the drawing.

"Her soul has to be transferred back to the stone…"

"Is that….is that the right thing to do?" Mira asked, taken aback by the Script Mage's statement.

"It's the only thing we can do. Having Sera roam around with about half of the corrupted souls is a bad idea. The world is safer with her back in the stone."

"Will she be safer?" Natsu asked. Levy grew silent and looked to the ground.

"Natsu, I don't think she can be saved. I know you have this goal in life that everyone can be saved from themselves. Mavis knows that many people in this guild have been affected by your efforts. However, I think you need to let this one go."

"You didn't hear her story, Levy. Some dark wizard tortured and killed her for her magic. Her soul has yet to be laid to rest because of being trapped in that hell. She was just as innocent as Lucy. She doesn't deserve to go back," Natsu said, conflicted with his emotions.

"I have an idea to get Lucy out of the stone for now without having to put Sera's soul back into it. It'll be temporary, but it may be our only option at the moment," The Master spoke up as he descended down the stairs. All eyes focused on the small wizard as he hopped on top of the table. "We can transfer Lucy's soul into a different body for the meantime. Which means, that one of us will have to share our body with her."

"I can share my body with Lu-chan!" Levy quipped, raising her hand.

"No, Lucy will share mine." Everyone turned to give Natsu confused looks. His face was set in a determined grimace.

"No offense, Natsu, but you are a male whereas, Lucy, is a female. I don't think she will like having to have a body with different 'facilities'," The Master said. The others nodded in agreement.

"She's my best friend and partner. I feel somehow responsible for this happening to her in the first place. I want to be able to protect her. If that means having to share my body with her, then so be it."

"Oh my, Natsu. I didn't know you and Lucy were that intimate with each other," Mira giggled. Natsu's face immediately flushed as the rest of his guild-mates snickered.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't, Flame-Brain. Anyways, when can we do this 'transfer'?" Grey asked, looking at the drawings in the journal.

"Give me a day. I'll have it done." Natsu nodded at the Iron Dragon Slayer who lumbered off to find materials for the machine. The rest of the guild set to work to prepare for the transfer of Lucy's soul. Natsu was dragged along with Levy to prepare himself. It wouldn't be easy and it would be painful, but he believed in her and Gajeel's abilities. Levy explained to him that his body will try to reject Lucy at first. They weren't supposed to hold two souls. She guessed that they had a time span of about a week before his body will completely reject the extra soul. It may not even be hers it gets rid of. They had to find Lucy's body and save Sera before then. It was going to be a long week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow..I am so sorry it took me this long to update again. Thank you to those that reviewed. I was surprised that people still like my story and wish to read more! I can't make any promises to when I will update again as this is my last semester in college. However, I will try my best!**

 **Also, this chapter gets a little bit NSFW. I re-wrote it plenty of times, so tell me if it's weird.**

 **Also, Also, I apologize this chapter is so short with how long I have been gone. I just really wanted to update something. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Levy asked the Fire Dragon Slayer who was sitting across from her. He nodded as he placed his hand on the stone and closed his eyes. Levy began chanting in an old Fiorian language. The stone grew hot in his hand, almost too hot for him. It felt like his hand was on fire, but it wasn't the fire of his father. This fire felt like hell. His head began to throb, but he grit his teeth. He had to hold on. He needed to save her.

"You okay, Flame-Brain?" Gray's voice is hazy through his intensifying pain. Mavis, his head was killing him. He merely grunted a reply as he squeezed the searing stone harder.

"Almost done, Natsu. Hang in there," Levy's small voice said as he felt a sharp tug. He gasped and dropped the cold stone on the floor. Everything went black.

 _"Natsu?" a light voice reached out to him. It sounded concerned. What was wrong? "Natsu, wake up. It worked. You saved me…"_

"Natsu! Wake the fuck up!" a sharp pain connected with his cheek. He bolted upright and glared at Grey's ice-blue eyes.

"What the hell?!"

"Dude, you were out for half a day." Grey said nodding around the infirmary in the back of the guild. Natsu grew panicked. He had already wasted too much time.

"Did it work? Is Lucy's soul in my body?" he asked.

"First off, that sounds wrong. Second off, you tell me. She talkin' to you or something?" Natsu closed his eyes and listened for Lucy. There was only silence. However, he could smell her. She was near. Her magic intermingled with his. His cheeks slightly reddened at how intimate it felt.

"I can't hear her, but she is here." Grey nodded, relief etched on his features. Natsu smiled to himself. She was safe, for now.

Natsu met with Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Mira, Grey, and the Master outside of the infirmary. They were happy that Lucy was out of the woods at the moment but were also concerned with how much time they had left. Levy came up to him with Hirom's journals.

"Feeling okay, Natsu?" she asked. He nodded and flashed her a fanged grin. "Good, now I don't know what will happen to you in the coming days. Let me know how you feel. I will be recording all of this down for the future."

" _That's Levy, always the bookworm."_ Natsu blinked at the voice that invaded his thoughts. Levy was still talking, but he no longer was listening. He was too focused on trying to get the voice to talk again.

" _Lucy? Is that you?"_ he thought. Her magic nudged his and he jumped. His whole body flushed with the contact.

"Earth to Natsu, you listenin?" Gajeel's gruff voice said as his face came into focus. Natsu blinked a couple of times, trying to cool his face.

"What?"

"Shrimp here was sayin important shit and you're not paying attention." Natsu shrugged and rubbed his pink locks nervously.

"Sorry, Levy. I was talking to Luce."

"Lucy? Is she okay?"

"I think so. I can feel her magic. She said something, but it was faint," he said pointing at his head. Levy nodded with tears in her eyes.

"What I was saying is that we can track Sera's magic with the remnants of it from the stone. Hopefully there is enough to locate her and get Lucy's body back. Somehow, we will also figure out how to force Sera's soul out and where to put it," she finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Let's rest up for the night and set out in the morning." Erza said looking at Gajeel, Grey, and Natsu. The three nodded and said their goodbyes.

 _"Natsu?" her voice echoed throughout his head. He searched for her, but couldn't find her._

 _"Luce? Where are you?"_

 _"You shouldn't have put my soul in your body, Natsu. It can't hold us both," her voice said. He still couldn't see her._

 _"I wasn't about to have you stay in that stone any longer. This way, you are at least safer. You'll get your body back, Luce. I promise." He suddenly felt her all around him. Her scent, her warmth, her being. He felt her and it was magical._

 _"Thank you," she whispered._

Natsu bolted up in his hammock. That dream had felt so real. She had felt real. So much so that something else seemed to have reacted to her touch. Groaning, he hopped up and went to take a cold shower to cool down his heated self. Suddenly, he felt his hand move on its own towards his erect member.

"What…?"

 _"Let me help you,"_ Lucy's shy voice said in his head. Natsu immediately took back control of his hand and slapped it down to his side. Heat rushed to his cheeks.

"I'm okay, r-really." He heard her giggle and felt her magic rub up against his. That only hardened him further.

" _I want to, Natsu. Remember, I am feeling this too,"_ her voice was low and breathy. That's when it dawned on him to what she meant. He was aroused, which meant she was also aroused. His hand went out of his control again and starting stroking his member. He groaned at the touch.

 _I should not be enjoying this! I shouldn't even be letting her do this!_ Sure, he thought that Lucy was attractive. Who wouldn't find her attractive? However, she was his best friend! He wasn't ready for her to know about his growing feelings for her.

"Lucy, please stop. I-I don't want this, yet. I want this when you have your body back. When you are you. So, please? I'm sorry that you are feeling this way because of me." His hand stopped stroking himself and he sighed heavily.

 _"I understand, Natsu. I also want this when I am back to me. I love you. I have for a long time now."_ Natsu sucked in his breath at her confession. He felt overjoyed.

"I love you too, Luce. Now let's get some sleep for our adventure tomorrow."

 _"Aye Sir!"_

The next morning, the group met at the guild packed and ready to go.

"Do we have everyone here?" Erza asked, taking a head count of the small group.

"I have located a broad area where Sera's magic was last used. Take this lacrima and keep in contact with me on Natsu's condition. Lucy's soul needs to be out of his body by the end of this week. Hopefully we have found a solution by then," Levy stated, handing the lacrima to Erza for safe keeping. She then folded out a roughly drawn map where she had pinpointed the area in a red circle. "It's relatively close by, which is good news for us. However, you will have to take the train to get there." Natsu and Gajeel turned green at the thought of the train ride.

"Thank you Levy, we will move swiftly," Erza smiled as she began to pull her large cart away. The boys hurried to follow behind.

"Good Luck! Bring Lucy back to us!" Levy cried with a wave at the disappearing group.


End file.
